


Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert (Fandom), Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Real Person Fiction, lambliff
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is bored and grumpy, Tommy is very huggable and hugs make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> For Sorcha, who's dragged me (or gently tempted me, anyway) all the way here.

Adam's not entirely sure what day it is, he thinks it might be Thursday but he's lost or gained several weeks to the International Date Line at this point and it's hard to keep track. He's got people organizing him, getting him where he needs to be and he's tivoing just about every show on TV so it's not like he actually _needs_ to know, but he feels it would be nice.

He _does_ know he's got four hours before he needs to be anywhere, three before he needs to make himself pretty again, but it really isn't long enough to do anything actually worth doing and he's _bored_.

Too wired to sleep, too tired to go to the gym, go shopping, go _anywhere_. He kicks the too-soft hotel bed in disgust.

"Good to see you working on the Rock Star image, baby boy."

Adam nearly jumps out of his skin. One day Tommy's going to regret not knocking on the connecting door when it's shut. One day soon, when Adam's not Too. Damn. Tired. To jerk off.

"By the time you're forty you might have worked up to throwing TVs." Tommy sprawls backwards onto the bed, all smeared eyeliner and skinny jeans.

Adam scrunches up his toes. Bare feet and hard bed frames should not mix. "Maybe when the management give me the diva rider, yeah. Right now every red cent comes right out of my paycheck." He face plants next to Tommy. Maybe he can suffocate himself and pass out, that'd kill a couple of hours.

"N'awwwwh." Tommy squeezes the back of his neck gently, which feels _good_ and maybe he can persuade Tommy to stay here and nap for a while. Adam never sleeps well in strange beds, but a warm body usually helps.

He rolls over onto his side and drags Tommy into a bear hug. Tommy is kind of awesome at hugs and just turns his head in so it fits under Adam's chin, clinging on like a baby monkey.

"Sleep now." He could probably just hold on to Tommy until he gets the idea, but it seems fairer to let him know what the plan is.

Tommy wriggles a little, rubbing his nose against Adam's collarbone. "M'I your teddy bear now, Lambert?" He doesn't pull back or anything though, so he's probably good with this.

"Yes." Adam presses face into Tommy's hair and inhales the scent of hotel shampoo.

"Fine, just don't squash me." Adam can feel Tommy's smile against his skin.

Adam just squeezes him a little harder and kisses his scalp, letting all his tension go with a sigh.


End file.
